


You Look Good In My Shirt

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: just some boy lovin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes_

_and whispered in my ear guess who_

_I rattled off names like I really didn’t know_

_But all along I knew it was you_

_And the longer we talked the more we laughed and wondered why we didn’t last_

_It had been a long time but later last night baby we caught up real fast_

_And maybe it’s a little to early to know if this is gonna work, all I know is you’re sure lookin’ good in my shirt_

_That’s right!_

_You look good in my shirt_

_Well I’m not sayin’ that we solved over night every where we went wrong_

_Oh but what I’m seein’ I’d sure love seein’ every morning from now on_

_And maybe it’s a little to early to know if this is gonna work, all I know is you’re sure lookin’ good in my shirt_

_Come on now_

_Awwww that’s right_

_Oh, look so fine_

_And maybe it’s a little to early to know if this is gonna work, all I know is you’re sure lookin’ good in my shirt_

_And maybe it’s a little to early to know if this is gonna work, all I know is you’re sure lookin’ good in my shirt_

_You look good in my shirt, 1- 2 - 3 - 4_

_You look good in my shirt --- **Keith Urban's "You Look Good In My Shirt" from the CD "Golden Road"**_

 

 

* * * *

 

It had been almost three years since Jensen had seen Jared. Almost three years since their last kiss, three years since they last made love.

 

They both had known from experience that long distance relationships didn’t work, and neither one was willing to give up their career to stay in the same city. At first, one blamed the other, and yelling ensued, a little pushing, then eventually, understanding and amazing good-bye sex. So their breakup was mutual. Supernatural had come to an end. Jared stayed in Vancouver to work on another television show, and Jensen went back to L.A. where his career as a film star took off.

 

When Jensen got a role in a movie that was being filmed in Vancouver, he hoped that he would ‘run into Jared’. He went to all their old hang outs, hoping that just maybe Jared would be there.

 

Jensen entered a bar, one of their old hangouts, and sure enough, Jared’s hulking figure stood out among the crowd.

 

Jensen smiled as he was approaching Jared, tickled that his back was to him. Jensen wrapped his hands over his ex-lover’s eyes and placed his lips right on the shell of his ear and whispered “Guess who?”

 

Jared smiled; he knew those hands, he could feel those lips…those soft, full, luscious lips that could only belong to one person. And his cologne, Jensen always wore Dolce & Gabanna cologne.

 

But, Jared being Jared, he had to have a little fun with Jensen first. “CHAD? Is that you?”

 

“Very funny,” Jensen growled in his ear.

 

“Mark? No wait…it’s David – right?”

 

Jensen let go of his eyes and turned Jared around. “You really know how to make a guy feel good,” he half smiled.

 

“I knew it was you,” Jared smiled his million-dollar smile, hugging Jensen tight.

 

“Can’t breathe!!” Jensen gasped, even though he was hugging Jared back just as tightly.

 

Jared loosened his hold, not completely letting go, and he leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips against Jensen’s. Wolf whistles called out across the bar, and a few people clapped.

 

Their previous relationship had been plastered all over every single magazine there was when they first got together, and so was their break-up. So for all these people to see them in a bar after that much-publicized ending, kissing each other, it sure was going to light up the internet tonight! 

 

They sat down at a table and shared some beers and caught up on what had been going on in the other's lives. They reminisced and laughed, shared heated lustful gazes and intense kisses.

 

Jensen pulled away after one such kiss and gently caressed the side of Jared’s face. “What happened to us? Why didn’t one of us give?”

 

Jared chuckled. “I’ve asked myself that question every day for the last three years, man. I have missed you, thought about you, wondered why I let you go.”

 

Jensen smiled. “I’m in town for about six weeks. I’m staying at the Wedgewood Hotel and Spa hotel, maybe we can…”

 

“No, you’re not,” Jared interrupted.

 

“I’m not what?”

 

“Staying at a hotel. You’re going to check out of that place and come stay with me.”

 

“I am?” Jensen grinned.

 

“Hell yeah you are, right in my bed too, baby!” Jared smiled. He looked down at his watch. “Speaking of bed – it’s kinda late.”

 

“I’m not tired,” Jensen told him.

 

Jared flashed that smile again, wagged his eyebrows and said, “Neither am I.”

 

Twenty minutes later…

 

When Jared opened the door to his house his dogs scampering across the floor, making their way to their master. Jared loved on them both as they whimpered and circled him.

 

Jensen followed Jared inside his house. Both of Jared’s dogs seemed pleased to see him, Jensen scratching them behind their ears before they ran off to resume whatever it was that they were doing before the men had gotten home. 

 

Jensen grabbed Jared and slammed him against the wall, his hands sliding underneath his shirt and along his rock hard abs, his fingers ghosting along the ridges of his six pack. Jensen’s mouth was pressed against Jared’s, their tongues dueling. 

 

Jensen would eventually let Jared take over, he liked Jared’s assertiveness, his dominance - and he really liked Jared controlling their lovemaking.

 

Jared grabbed on to Jensen's waist, turned him around, getting his back to the wall and slid his hands around to his ass, lifting him up off of the floor, Jensen wrapping his legs around his waist. “Missed this, you. Us,” Jared moaned between their kisses.

 

"I missed you too, want you so deep inside me I feel it for a week," Jensen purred as he bit down on Jared's neck. "Fucking missed you, need you."

 

Jared pulled back from the wall, Jensen letting his legs fall to the floor and letting himself be walked backwards toward the bedroom. Jared pushed him down on the bed, crawling on top of him. He straddled Jensen's hips and started unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zipper. "What do you want?" Jared asked in a low growl.

 

Jensen sat up and started unbuttoning Jared's shit, and pushed it off of his shoulders and tossed it on the floor. "I told you, I want you inside me," he whispered popping the button on his lover's jeans. "I want you to make me scream, just like you used to baby, fuck me until I almost pass out."

 

Jared grinned. "You can have anything you want Jensen, any way you want it," Jared told him as he pushed his unfastened jeans down his hips. Jared made quick on removing Jensen's pants and stretching out on top of him, their erections bumping, their lips licking and sucking each other's skin as they remembered familiar spots that drove the other crazy.

 

Jared slid down Jensen's body stopping to tongue his belly button and mouth his groin. He slid lower, his face sliding against his rock hard cock as he nestled his face in the black mass of curls. "Jay, please?" Jensen whined.

 

Jared smiled, it might have been three years, but he still knew how to drive Jensen crazy. "Please what?" he whispered, his mouth pressed against the underside of his dick. Jared flicked his tongue out, lapping gently up and down Jensen's hard shaft. "What is it you want me to do Jen? All you have to do is ask me."

 

"Suck me," he gasped as his hips bucked forward looking for more friction from Jared's mouth.

 

Jared sucked Jensen down to the base and swallowed - Jensen's cock brushing the back of his throat. "Oh fuck," Jensen gasped lifting his head to watch Jared's head bobbing up and down. "Christ Jared! That's so fuckin' hot!"

 

Jared lifted his head, Jensen's cock falling from his lips with a wet pop. He slowly prowled up Jensen's body, his tongue tracing along his skin. 

 

He stretched his long body against Jensen's, his hands mussing back through his hair. "God I missed you! I...I still - " Jared's bottom lip wibbled, his voice shaky.

 

"Shhhhh," Jensen comforted, the back of his fingers caressing the side of his face. Jared leaned into the touch. "It's ok Jare, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you again," he told him as he kissed his lips gently. 

 

Jared kissed him deeply, his heart was pounding in his chest. 'I'll never hurt you again' ... did Jensen mean what he thought that meant? Was he here to stay? Were they going to get back together? He wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew that at least he had tonight. Another night in the arms of the only person he ever truly loved. Still loved.

 

Jared pulled the bedside table drawer open and pulled out a bottle of lube and clicked the cap. He poured a liberal amount in his hand and started to slick his fingers. Jensen sat up and grabbed his hand and guided it down so that Jared was slicking his own cock. "No, I wanna feel you push inside me, not your fingers," Jensen whispered. "Feel it for a week, remember?"

 

Jensen laid back down as Jared positioned himself between his legs, pushing Jensen's legs wide apart. He leaned down and kissed the inside of his thigh, his lips sliding along the soft flesh - then sucking his cock down once more.

 

Jensen pressed his head back in the pillow as his hand slid down in the mop top messy hair that he adored. "You...soooooo good, baby!"

 

Jared moved away and pulled one of Jensen's legs over his shoulder and then the other. He guided his cock to his entrance and pressed the head inside him. Jensen winced slightly from the intrusion. "You ok?" Jared asked leaning forward until their lips were almost touching. He nodded and lifted his head, kissing Jared deeply.

 

Jared pushed in slowly until his balls were flush against Jensen's ass, letting one of legs fall from his shoulder. "You're so beautiful," he gasped as he held back the desire to pull back and slam into him. Their mouths crashed together as passion took over...Jared pulling back and pressing forward in one steady thrust. Jensen cried out as his body started to shake. "Sorry," Jared mumbled.

 

"S'all good...keep - keep," Jensen gasped, "going...fucking hell!! Oh GOD JAY!!" he rasped as his body still shook. "It's good...it's good, all good, oh - hmmmmm. Oh, hmmmm, mmmm-mm-mm...JareJared!!"

 

Their bodies moved against each other, Jensen's legs coming up around Jared's waist and crossing at the foot, pulling him closer - deeper.

 

"Oh shit Jen!" Jared gasped as his body snapped forward from his own force coupled with Jensen's legs tightening around him. His orgasm was building fast, he was spiraling down the edge of the abyss ready to fill his lover. "Jen-ohgodbabyI'mcoming...nuggggghhhhh!!" 

 

Hearing Jared cry out and feeling him pour deep inside his body was Jensen's undoing, he came with a shout of Jared's name and a few lewd phrases that would probably have him on his knees begging for forgiveness come judgment day.

 

Jared shifted slightly and made to move off of Jensen, but he wrapped his arms tight around his body. "No, stay like this...don't want to lose the feeling."

 

Jared placed a gentle kiss on Jensen's lips and laid his head on Jensen's chest, closing his eyes - the last thing that he remembered was hearing Jensen's heart beating in his ear. The steady rhythm that told him he was finally home again.

 

~*~

 

Light was shining through the crack in the curtain, down across Jared’s face. He pulled the pillow from beside him and covered his face. He inhaled the scent that was thickly lingering on the pillow. Jensen. 

 

Jensen was here last night; it wasn’t a dream…he had really been here. Jared sat up, the pillow falling into his lap. “Jen?” he said into the empty room. Jared sighed heavily, he couldn’t believe that Jensen did that…that he actually got up and left before he had woken up.

 

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there a moment, and that’s when another scent filled his nose. Coffee. Jared breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Jensen was still there…because the last time he checked he was pretty sure that Sadie and Harley couldn’t make coffee. He stood and walked over to the dresser, and taking out a pair of sweats and pulling them on then headed out into the living room.

 

Jensen was sitting on the couch, one foot tucked under his butt, the other perched on the coffee table. He had the newspaper in one hand, a cup of steaming black coffee in the other…and he was wearing Jared’s button down shirt from the previous night.

 

Jared smiled, folded his arms in front of himself and leaned against the wall and watched him a moment.

 

“You know, you could stand there all day looking at me, or you could come over here and join me on the couch,” Jensen said, not looking up from the paper.

 

Jared walked over in front of him and pulled the cup from his hand set it on the table and sat down in the small spot between Jensen’s leg and the arm of the sofa, stretching his legs out across Jared’s lap. Next he pulled the newspaper out of his hands and threw it to the other end and leaned in for a kiss. Pulling back only slightly, their lips still touching, he said “Good morning.”

 

Jensen smiled and kissed him. “Good morning to you, too,” and kissed him again, his hand slipping between his thighs.

 

“You know, you look good in my shirt…look kinda – “ Jared raised his eyebrows and made a show of straightening the shirt against his chest, “sexy.”

 

“It’s too big...Jaredzilla!” he teased.

 

“Jaredzilla?” Jared laughed, “I like that! Almost as much as I like you,” he grinned pressing his lips to Jensen’s neck again.

 

“You’re insatiable, you know that?”

 

“If I remember correctly, you never complained…and you sure didn’t complain last night.”

 

“I’m not complaining…just stating fact,” Jensen giggled as he lifted Jared’s legs and slid out from underneath him. Jensen stood and then swung a leg over Jared’s lap and sat down. He smirked as he felt Jared growing hard beneath him. “See…” he said rubbing the palm of his hand against Jared’s crotch. “Insatiable.”

 

"Well, I can't help it, you look hot in my shirt," he said as he caressed Jensen's chest where it was peaking out from the unbuttoned shirt.

 

Jensen smirked. "You think that's hot," he whispered as he leaned in toward his lover, gently pressing his lips to Jared's ear, "Your shirt," he said, licking the shell of his ear - "is all I have on." Jensen grinned, stood and walked backwards away from Jared, unbuttoning the shirt.

 

They both knew that just one night wasn’t going to solve all the issues that they had, but they both knew that they were going to try like hell to stay together this time, come hell or high water.

 

 

~end


End file.
